I Kissed a Boy
by Firerose1300
Summary: I kissed a BOY and I liked it. The taste of HIS cherry chap stick. I kissed a BOY just to try it. I hope HIS BOYFRIENDS don't mind it. OT5 with an emphasis on TezuRyo.


I Kissed a Boy

"I kissed a _**BOY**_ and I liked it  
The taste of _**HIS**_cherry chap stick  
I kissed a _**BOY**_ just to try it  
I hope _**HIS BOYFRIENDS**_ don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a _**BOY**_ and I liked it  
I liked it"

Ryoma drunkenly stumbled around Atobe's 18th birthday party. He spotted Fuji, completely wasted, taking to Atobe who was also completely gone. "Keigo! I love your dress. That is a great dress." They both laughed at this as if it were the funniest thing they had ever heard. Ryoma just walked on by, they would regret drinking so much in the morning especially with the hang overs they were going to have. As Tezuka-buchou would say, they let their guard down. Ryoma laughed out loud at this he was actually looking for Tezuka but he couldn't seem to find the older boy, maybe he left. No, he was probably breaking up a drunken fight somewhere or something buchouish like that.

Ryoma wasn't completely drunk but he was a little tipsy and swaying all over the place a little bit for effect, if he did see Tezuka and did what he planned. Ryoma had quite a crush on his captain and was planning to make his intention known tonight. He saw lots of unlikely and likely couples sprawled everywhere drunk, asleep, or making out. Fuji and Atobe had migrated over to Sanada and were having a party for three. This was one of Ryoma's problems Tezuka was in a relationship with Sanada, Atobe, and Fuji. Ryoma wanted in on the relationship he knew Fuji and Tezuka were his best bets, he would start with Tezuka. The exotic Sanada, salacious Atobe, tantalizing Fuji, and the respectable Tezuka created a fine foursome Ryoma would enter as the chibi uke, if he could.

He spotted Tezuka against a wall looking solemn, it was his usual expression just a little bit angrier thought Ryoma. He looked sexy in faded jeans and a gray shit with a white button-up, unbuttoned over it and a cross on a black leather chain. Ryoma figured Atobe or one of Atobe's people picked his clothes for him. This was his moment, with all of the rest of the foursome drunk and busy he was free to confront Tezuka. He swayed over giggling and leaned on Tezuka.

"Kuni-bu, what are you doing here all alone, have some fun with us. Live a little you stick in the mud." Ryoma knew he was laying the drunk act on a little thick, but if things went his way it would be alright."You look really sexy right now, I'm sure everyon'd make room for a god on the dance floor. You know what I mean like you, and Keigo, Shusuke, and Genchirou." He laughed they really were like god's not like the demigod Yukimura, full fledged god's.

"Echizen you're completely wasted. You're talking nonsense, you need to put the liquor down and got to sleep. I mean it, I don't know why I even let Atobe have this party." Tezuka mumbled to himself as he took the beer from Ryoma and set him down on a couch preparing to walk away. Tezuka looked down at the hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from leaving. "Do you need something Echizen?" Perfect question for Ryoma to start his plan.

"You, Kuni-bu, I need you. I want you and Shusuke, and Keigo, and Genichirou." Tezuka blinked several times before beginning to pry Ryoma's fingers Apart. Ryoma just held tighter trying to keep Tezuka's attention. "I'm serious Kunimitsu, and I'm not drunk." Ryoma grabbed Tezuka's chin with one hand and kissed him as if to prove a point. Tezuka broke the kiss blushing and looking around nervously.

"You really have to ask Keigo about it and Genchirou, we all know Shusuke won't mind from all the times he molests you. For months Keigo has been talking about asking you to join us though. Genchirou won't mind wither because he's obviously attracted to you, I mean who wouldn't be you're so cute." Tezuka began thinking while he was mumbling, it was too late for him to think straight so he began to talk a lot and just say whatever. It was a perfect opportunity, it was clear they all wanted each other and the sexual tension was driving them all mad. "That's a good idea, come on Ryo let's go ask the others what they think."

They all agreed in half drunken states except for Sanada who hadn't had any alcohol. Waking up the next morning to each others company was nice and Tezuka and Sanada were nice and waited on them in their hungover state. This was all because Ryoma worked up the confidence to kiss a boy.

**A/N:** For some reason I think since Tezuka is quite by nature, he would be the kind of person who gets really chatty when their tiered. I know Fuji is too smart to drink but, I had to have someone say that line, he seemed the perfect person to do that. A girl who graduated from my school came drunk to a school dance and she went up to my friend and said that. It was so funny and so awkward because she didn't even like us. They caught her but, she wasn't expelled and she even got to keep the lead in the play we were doing.

The lyrics at the top are not the actual lyrics to the song 'I Kissed a Boy' by Cobra Starship. They are modified lyrics to the song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katie Perry. I was going to use the ones from Cobra Starship but they make no sense whatsoever so I ended up editing the Katie Perry ones, it sounds better.

I'm glad I got this oneshot up tonight but I'm having trouble with the WotD word so I think I will change the word I have in hope of better luck with another word.


End file.
